


be my merlin?

by tobiismycat



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 01:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5112014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tobiismycat/pseuds/tobiismycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin likes blending in with the school kids.  Even if he's still waiting for his Arthur it dosent mean he can't appreciate his favorite day.     But he dosent realize that maybe there's an Arthur out there waiting for his merlin too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	be my merlin?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the fact that. Today for costume day I was prince Arthur. But had no merlin. No one wanted to play my merlin so I just went with a toy horse. My magical steed Matilda.

Even after living all of his thousand years the one day merlin liked the best was Halloween. He could wear what ever the hell he wanted and no one would think twice

He had joined the high school just out of lack of better things to do and now went around as a tenth grader. He only had to make himself look a smidge younger and shorter. Which with his magic was quite easy. 

He stayed away from the seniors and helped his classmates when they struggled, today made him kind of sad though, there was a pretty senior boy who had dressed up in a vaguely realistic king Arthur costume. 

Merlin saw him briefly as he ran down the hall after his friends. The seniors were a rowdy loud bunch. High on candy and likly a bit drunk despite the schools zero alcohal policy 

By mid afternoon merlins farmer outfit had gotten him a few complements, along with a hand full of candy from one of the girls. 

In lunch though merlin was ambushed by the smiling blond senior. He'd left his group to sit with a stranger and his small bag of candy.

At first merlin thought he was after the treats but then he leaned over putting one hand on the smaller boys arm so he couldn't creep away, whispering quietly " be my merlin?" Merlin rubbed an eye and hoped he didn't look like he was crying. Because he felt like he needed to. his brain didn't know what to think, he wasn't wearing the traditional merlin costume that most peaple thought of when they went as him for Halloween. No robe or long beard. 

Merlin was just wearing the same clothing he'd worn every day working for the actualy Arthur. He couldent get his mouth to work to answer, the blond frowned " you are merlin aren't you, my magic merlin " he whispered. Now merlin really was crying he rubbed off the wetness. He could tell this was his Arthur. Not just some blond boy with a cute smile. His magic was bubbling inside, climbing up his veins and arteries untill merlin felt like it would drown him. 

Arthur frowned at the seemingly young boys silence.  
" do you need proof ? I can give it to you. Do you remember when you drank the poison for me ? And again the second time when it turned out neither glass had poison in it. " Merlin rubbed his eyes harder. " yeah I remember. I never forgot " 

Arthur sighed In relief he'd been looking for his merlin sense the day he'd started going by Arthur. His parents had named him Andrew after his grandfather. But early on Arthur had requested to be called Arthur. His parents had simply put Andrew as his middle name after that. 

" come home with me after school we can catch up." Arthur said softly.


End file.
